


Balls to Four

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Cadman relieves Lorne from the overnight watch, commonly known amoung the military as the "balls to four" watch.First line prompt meme: The clock said it was morning





	Balls to Four

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

The clock said it was morning. The cooks had shown up an hour earlier to start what could loosely be described as breakfast. In truth, Lorne had eaten worse. Quite a few times, actually.

 

He shifted his TACvest and willed his shoulders to quit itching as he pulled the lever of the 5-gallon coffee pot and filled a cup.

 

“Morning, Major,” Cadman walked up behind him.

 

Lorne handed over the fresh coffee and pulled a second cup. Without waiting for it to cool, he and Cadman each drank gratefully.

 

“Hey!” Cadman chirped, “it’s actually drinkable today.”

 

“Ramos has kitchen duty this week,” Lorne pointed out.

 

“Bonus!” she grinned. “How was the midwatch?”

 

“Quiet, Rodney was in the ZPM room till about 3am, Chuck had Gateroom watch; how’d poker night go?” He downed more of the coffee.

 

“I’m up by nice lead.”

 

“Really? Cause when I dropped by, you weren’t even there. Weir said you’d called out sick. Guess she must’ve missed you,” Lorne smirked.

 

“Hmmphf. You coulda just called me on it outright,” Cadman grumped.

 

“More fun this way,” he smiled. “So, how is Carson this morning?”

 

“Tired,” Cadman said smugly.

 

“Atta girl!”

 

“Anything else to report?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Then you stand relieved, catch some sleep.”

 

Lorne offered a makeshift salute and handed Cadman his empty coffee cup. 

 

“See ya in four, Lieutenant.”

 

“Good night, Major.”


End file.
